Dream
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Umineko fic. Little GeorgeShannon. BeatriceShannon Shannon has a very interesting dream about a certain witch. It scares her that she has been thinking more of her than George. Beatrice then appears for a little talk.


**Dream**

**Rated: R**

**One-shot created on: July 26rd, 2009**

**One-shot finished on: July 27th, 2009**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the visual novel, anime or the mangas...**

**A/N: ...I once again come back to the land of fanfiction... The plot bunnies keep coming...I really must spray the anti-plotbunny spray. xD;; Though More BeatoShan ftw~  
**

**"Speaking"**

**Summary:_ Shannon has a very interesting dream about a certain witch. It scares her that she has been thinking more of her than George. Beatrice then appears for a little talk. (Little GeorgexShannon / Beatrice x Shannon)_**

**Takes place:_ Like Arc 2-ish?_**

**_---  
_**

Just when did it all start?

It was like an every other day occurrence thing now, but how did she warm up to her? Was it their talks, was it their interactions, was it chemistry? It baffled her to no end and still she couldn't place her finger on it. The other was an unknown entity that she feared ever since she first started working there, but now, now it was different.

She enjoyed her company, loved voicing her opinions and innermost thoughts like she was an old friend of sorts. It couldn't last, could it? The friendship between a witch and a human, it was impossible right?

Nowadays, she wasn't sure. She had been thinking about the other a lot which worried her. Why was she thinking about her instead of her beloved? Her beloved that would do anything for her even leave his family, the Ushiromiyas.

...It couldn't be that right?

---

_ "Still thinking about little Georgie are you?" The female cackled in amusement as she inserted yet another finger into earning a gasp of pleasure flow out of the other's mouth. _

_ The maid gazed downward to the floor as she tried hiding her flushed little face. "N-No, Beatrice-sama..." She uttered softly, trying to suppress the upcoming moans from reaching out as the witch fondled with her breasts. _

_ "You're mine, Shannon-chan. Mine and mine alone. That human isn't worthy of you. You're furniture, my beautiful little furniture that will answer to my beck and call." _

_ Shivers flew down her spine as she continued to flatter her with such comments. "T-Though George-sama is--Ah~!" The world began spinning out of control as something rough and hard penetrated her already violated pussy. "B-Beatrice-sama..."_

_ "Like, I said, he can't satisfy you like I can." The witch cackled in delight as she kept pushing the cane roughly into her enjoying her screams of protest. "Can little Georgie be as rough to you as I am? I think not. I'm the only that can pleasure you through my little tricks of endless magic." She pinched those hardened nipples of hers as she continued with the cane thrusting, all the while, grinning like a mad man. _

_ The brown haired maid moaned at each incoming thrust as the feeling of the end was approaching. "B-Beatrice-sama...I-I..." _

_ "Praise my name Shannon." The golden haired woman answered giggling as she quickened the thrusting pace of the cane._

_ "Bea--"_

_ "BEATRICE-SAMA!!"_

_---_

Huff puff. Huff puff. Huff puff.

Cold sweat dangled from the flabbergasted girl's face as she clung onto the bed sheets with terror. The dream she just had, it wasn't like any other dreams she'd ever dreamed. It was--It was, she couldn't place it in words. It felt so vivid, so lifelike, it overwhelmed her. "W-why?"

Shannon shook her head to rid of such a foolish dream. She knew she belonged with George, the wonderful and brilliant George Ushiromiya. A smile reached to her lips as she dashed away to fulfill her daily duties as a maid. The vivid picture of her beloved's face filled her heart with glee as she cleaned every inch of the mansion.

"Shannon!"

The maid glanced back and saw Genji with his expression-less face standing there with the tea cart. "Yes, Genji?"

"Would you kindly deliver this to Eva-sama?"

The youth accepted the offer and strolled off to the parlor where the adults and the others chatted in. She smiled at the tense-less atmosphere of the room as it relieved her to see everyone being civil with each other. It was fairly rare that the mansion would have such civilized talks and to witness such a sight was very warming.

The girl walked around the parlor as she pushed the tea cart, serving the beverages to whomever requested them. She started to walk off as she finished when she felt a tug to her arm. "Good Morning, Shannon..." She knew that voice from anywhere and turned to look around, but gasped as she thought she had seen the witch that haunted her dreams in front of her. Shannon shook her head and realized it was really George. "Are you alright, Shannon?"

"I-I'm fine, George-sama. G-Good Morning to you too." She let out a light laugh.

George smiled in relief and chuckled. "I was worried there for a second, I'm glad. If you don't mind Shannon, would care to join me in a nightly stroll through the rose garden tonight?"

The girl's cheek lightly turned a pinkish hue at the thought of walking through the rose garden at night with him. "C-Certainly George-sama." The other playfully poked her as she forgot a certain rule. "I-I mean, George-san."

"I'll see you after nine then." The boy winked at her before walking off back to the parlor to chat along with his cousins.

Shannon walked off once more with a smile on her face. A nightly stroll with George. It was going to be magical--

"My, a nightly stroll through the rose garden, how romantic."

The maid jumped as her daydreaming days were numbered. This caused a few tea cups to fall and shatter which made the poor girl flail in distress. "Ah~ The-The tea cups!" She tried putting back the tea cups together, but failed miserably with a cut on one of her fingers.

"Muu. Tea cups are more important than me?"

The brown haired girl glanced up from where she sat to see Beatrice the Golden Witch. "B-Beatrice-sama!"

"Shannon-chan," She crouched down to her level and sucked the blood off her finger. "Don't forget whose furniture you belong too." It was then that butterflies gathered around and transported them to the familiar beach that they've chatted in.

The maid blinked at sudden transportation. "W-Wha?"

"Sorry for dragging you out there so quickly. Don't worry about those tea cups, they're fine. Now there's something I want to discuss with you."

The maid avoided the witch's eyes as the images of the dream flowed back into her brain which made blush. "Y-Yes, Beatrice-sama?"

"How are you and George?"

She knew that would be the first question she'd ask, but this time with the thoughts of the dream, it was truly terrifying. "W-w-we're fine." She laughed a nervous laugh as she still laid low from the witch's gaze.

"That's good to know, anything interesting I should know about?"

Once more the images of the dream bombarded her mind and it didn't help that the person in question was beside her. The dream just wouldn't stop nagging her. She shook her head to rid of it again like this morning, but still it banged on her door.

"I wonder what's going on in that mind of yours." The witch cupped the other's face into her hand and saw a flustered little maid in her grips. "You're as red as blood." She cackled as she inched closer to her face which made the poor maid's face turn a shade of maroon.

"I-I..."

Before she continued her stuttering reply, the other bit her ear teasingly which surprised her to no end. "Did you have a nice dream last night?" She whispered in to her ear and cackled more at the deer-in-headlights maid. "I hear everything in this island. Even the screams of little maids crying out for their master."

"U-Um...I-I can explain--"

Then she was cut off with a little kiss by the golden witch herself. Shannon's mind tried to comprehend what was going on, but was thrown off by the sudden movement on her thighs. Beatrice gave a low chuckle as she teasingly rubbed her thighs and stared intently into her eyes, breaking the kiss in the process. "You liked that didn't you?"

Shannon hung her head in defeat, submitting to the endless witch once more.

The other in response just cackled and began to walk away from the maid. Though she stopped and turned her head towards her with a devious grin. "Shannon, Shannon, Shannon. To be in love with someone like me would be your death."

**_OWARI - THE END_**


End file.
